The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A dual clutch transmission (DCT) for a vehicle includes first and second clutches arranged within a clutch housing. The DCT may be a wet DCT or a dry DCT. A wet DCT includes wet clutches and bathes components in lubricating fluid to reduce friction and heat. A dry DCT does not include a fluid batch and consequently includes dry clutches. In a dry DCT, slip decreases and fuel economy is improved. However, dry clutches experience greater thermal variation.
The clutch housing couples an engine of the vehicle to a first transmission shaft via the first clutch. For example only, the first transmission shaft may correspond to a first subset of gears (e.g. odd gears) of the DCT. The first subset of gears may include first, third, fifth, and reverse gears. The clutch housing couples the engine to a second transmission shaft via the second clutch. For example only, the second transmission shaft may correspond to a second subset of gears (e.g. even gears) of the DCT. The second subset of gears may include second, fourth, and sixth gears).
The clutches transfer torque from the engine to the transmission shafts. Friction between the clutches and the clutch housing determines an amount of torque transferred. Controlling respective positions (i.e. displacement) of the clutches controls the friction between the clutches and the clutch housing, thereby controlling the amount of torque transferred to the transmission shafts.